William Corbett (poet)
William Corbett (born October 11, 1942) is an American poet, essayist, editor, and academic. Life Corbett has served as a teacher in the Expository Writing program at Harvard University and as Writer-in-Residence in the Program of Writing and Humanistic Studies at Massachusetts Institute of Technology (MIT), where he has taught classes focusing on the craft of the personal essay and the creation of poetry. He edits for the small publisher Pressed Wafer, which specializes in poetry broadsides, chapbooks and books. Corbett has edited the letters of James Schuyler and published two memoirs: Philip Guston’s Late Work: A memoir (1994) and Furthering My Education (1997). He writes frequently on art, and in 1999 published a book on the sculptor John Raimondi. Corbett has been a member of the CUE Art Foundation's Advisory Council since the Foundation opened its doors in 2003. He lives in Boston’s South End and has served as the poetry editor of Grand Street. Corbett has also been a frequent contributor to local Boston newspapers, including the Boston Phoenix, for which he writes book reviews. He is married and has two daughters. Writing Corbett's work and public readings acknowledge the influence on him of jazz, Modernist and Imagist poetry (especially William Carlos Williams and Ezra Pound in his later work), the group of poets in Donald Allen's seminal anthology The New American Poetry, 1945-1960, many of them from the Black Mountain College community (most notably Allen Ginsberg, Frank O'Hara, James Schuyler, his friends Robert Creeley and John Wieners, and his mentor, Charles Olson), classical Chinese poets (mainly Li Po), and French poetry of the mid-19th to early 20th centuries (especially Guillaume Apollinaire). Publications *''Columbus Square Journal''. Lenox, MA, & New York: Angel Hair Books, 1976. ISBN 0-935992-25-1 *''Runaway Pond''. Cambridge, MA: Apple-wood Books, 1981. ISBN 0-918222-26-5 *''February 29th''. Durham, UK: Pig Poetry, 1984. *''Collected Poems''. Orono, ME: National Poetry Foundation, 1984. ISBN 0-915032-45-7 *''On Blue Note: Poems''. Cambridge, MA: Zoland Books, 1989. ISBN 0-944072-06-2 *''Don’t Think, Look''. Cambridge, MA: Zoland Books, 1991. *''New & Selected Poems''. Cambridge, MA: Zoland Books, 1995. *''Boston Vermont''. Cambridge, MA: Zoland Books, 1999. *''Opening Day''. Brooklyn, NY: Hanging Loose Press, 2008. ISBN 978-1-931236-86-7 *''The Whalen Poem''. Brooklyn, NY: Hanging Loose Press, 2011. ISBN 978-1-934909-13-3 *''Elegies for Michael Gizzi'' (illustrated by Natalia Afentoulidou). Cambridge, MA: Kat Ran Press, 2012. ISBN 978-0-9794342-3-5 Non-fiction *''Literary New England: A history and guide''. Boston: Faber, 1993. *''Philip Guston’s Late Work: A memoir''. Cambridge, MA: Zoland Books, 1994. *''Furthering My Education: A memoir''. Cambridge, MA: Zoland Books, 1997. ISBN 0-944072-74-7 *''New York Literary Lights''. Saint Paul, MN: Graywolf Press, 1998. ISBN 1-55597-272-1 *''John Raimondi, Sculptor''. New York: Hudson Hills Press, 1999. ISBN 1-55595-179-1 *''All Prose: Selected essays and reviews''. Cambridge, MA: Zoland Books, 2001. ISBN 1-58195-102-7 *''Albert York''. Boston: Pressed Wafer, 2010. ISBN 978-0-9824100-5-9 Edited *''The Blind See Only This World: Poems for John Wieners'' (edited with Michael Gizzi & Joseph Torra). New York: Granary Books / Boston: Pressed Wafer, 2000. ISBN 1-887123-34-2 *James Schuyler, Just The Thing: Selected letters, 1951-1991. New York: Turtle Point Press, 2004. ISBN 1-885586-30-2 *''The Letters of James Schuyler to Frank O'Hara. New York: Turtle Point Press, 2006. ''Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:William Corbett, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Sep. 12, 2015. See also *List of U.S. poets References External links ;Poems *"Crossing Borders" at the Woodland Pattern Book Center. *William Corbett at Shampoo Poetry: "Gerald's Ava," "Trust a Poet," "Pair of Jacks" ;Prose *''Demon Daze: Hart Crane complete - review of ''Hart Crane: Complete Poems & Selected Letters *A letter from William Corbett This letter discusses Charles Olson & was first published in Minutes of the Charles Olson Society #26 (June 1998) *"Albert York's Art" at The Sienese Shredder (excerpt) *[http://www.brooklynrail.org/2006/03/art/frank-stella-1958 Frank Stella 1958] Corbett writes about the exhibition titled Frank Stella 1958 at the Arthur M. Sackler Museum, Harvard University Cambridge, Massachusetts February 4–May 7, 2006 ;Audio / video *William Corbett at PennSound *William Corbett at YouTube ;Books *William Corbett at Amazon.com ;About *"Inspiration key for Boston-based poet Bill Corbett" *Q&A: American Poetry: William Corbett, interview at the Poetry Society of America *"The Romance of Life and Art" - an interview with William Corbett in Rain Taxi, 2005 *[http://jacketmagazine.com/29/schuy-pett-corb-kern.html On editing James Schuyler] Corbett in conversation with Pam Brown, on-line at Jacket Magazine *In Conversation: Wynn Kramarsky with William Corbett at the Brooklyn Rail, 2008 Category:American poets Category:Harvard University faculty Category:Living people Category:Art critics Category:American art critics Category:Massachusetts Institute of Technology faculty Category:1942 births Category:20th-century poets Category:21st-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:American academics